Communication service providers can provide multiple communications services to users. Typically, the types of such services that can be provided over a network depend on the bandwidth allotted to each user. In some cases, the communications services provided to an individual user may be based on a theoretical bandwidth value that does not represent the actual bandwidth available to the user. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of providing communications services.